1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an ophthalmological apparatus in which a subject can ascertain a positioning condition for his eye easily and correctly by himself.
2. Related Background Art
An ophthalmological apparatus is known, wherein a subject visually views the anterior part of his eye in order to position it, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 61-276533.